Devenons des compagnons
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Participation à l'évent de Noël - Cadeau pour Opelleam - "Sommes nous amant ?, Non! Ne soyons pas seulement des amants. Devenons des compagnons." Si la peur pouvait encore lui tordre les entrailles, il était aussi temps, d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.


**Devenons des compagnons**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Genre : **Romance/général

**Pairing : **Takano/Onodera

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Shungiku Nakamura

**Note : **Participation pour l'évent de Noel. **Cadeau pour Opelleam**, en espérant que ça te plaise, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu ^^

**Bêta : **Marquise Sissy et Sang de Licorne, merci à toutes les deux encore une fois.

**oOo**

Le piaillement des oiseaux perchés sur les arbres à proximité de sa chambre le sortit de sa torpeur. Le froid qui le glaçait habituellement au réveil avait disparu pour le laisser dans un agréable et tiède cocon. Le bruit apaisant d'une fontaine extérieure résonnait à ses oreilles. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être inconsistant. Il appréciait ce réveil calme, dépourvu du stress et de l'angoisse qui l'assaillaient généralement, à peine les yeux ouverts. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Pendant un week-end entier, il était libre de dormir. Et il sentait, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la mollesse de son corps qui s'enfonçait dans un accueillant matelas et de la mélasse qui était son cerveau, qu'il avait passé une longue et paisible nuit.

Cependant, quelque détail intriguant le fit froncer les sourcils. Les yeux toujours résolument fermés, il se tourna sur un côté, appuyant un peu plus sa tête contre ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Il sentait une odeur entêtante de savon et d'épice qui lui était familière et l'attirait. Il frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller alors qu'il repliait précipitamment ses jambes pour remettre au chaud ses orteils qui s'étaient échappés de la couverture. L'hiver avait enfin cédé sa place au printemps mais les matins restaient toujours plutôt frais et c'était devenu une évidence qu'il était un grand frileux. Un frisson l'agita et il se serra un peu plus contre la source de chaleur à ses côtés. Et il prit soudain conscience que sur quoi sa tête était posée, n'avait étrangement pas la consistance d'un oreiller moelleux en plumes, mais la dureté d'un torse et la douceur d'une peau nue et chaude. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps qui le serrait étroitement, une jambe s'écarta pour lui permettre de glisser une des siennes entre elles, le pouce de la main qui se trouvait dans son dos effleura le creux de ses reins et il se rendit compte qu'aucun vêtement ne les séparait. Si il en jugeait par la taille et la carrure du torse contre lequel il était appuyé, la force des cuisses, il se trouvait au lit avec un autre homme et ils étaient complètement nus tous les deux. Une pensée le foudroya sur place, qu'avait-il fait la veille au soir ?

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ce qu'il aurait rapidement pu comprendre les yeux fermés, lui sauta au visage, l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas son appartement. Le plafond de la chambre était haut et blanc. Les rayons du soleil filtraient légèrement à travers les épais rideaux tirés sur les grandes baies vitrées. L'homme à ses côtés dormait toujours et alors que son nez se pressait contre la peau de ce torse, il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait dans le même lit que lui. Il pouvait bien ne pas vouloir se l'avouer, il l'avait reconnu dés l'instant où son odeur avait empli ses narines.

Son cœur cogna brutalement dans sa poitrine le faisant légèrement hoqueter. Il s'était doucement réhabitué à cette sensation. Il avait passé des jours et des mois entiers à repousser ce qu'il ressentait mais cela avait pris une telle proportion qu'il s'était vite retrouvé noyé sous les flots de sentiments. Son corps était engourdi. La raison lui dictait de se lever et de fuir, de mettre de la distance entre eux, pourtant pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il était lassé de ce jeu. Fatigué de se sauver continuellement et surtout inutilement, il resta allongé là, sur le flanc, ses mains pressées contre l'abdomen de Takano qui respirait lentement, inconscient des tourments qui s'agitaient dans la tête d'Onodera.

L'espoir, la résignation, l'acceptation se battaient chacun avec la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Plus que d'avoir été déçu, il avait énormément souffert de leur histoire. Se renfermant sur lui, incapable d'aimer de nouveau quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rendait compte à présent, que bien qu'il ait cherché à s'enfuir, à dénigrer se qu'il ressentait, pas un seul instant ils ne s'étaient amoindris. Au contraire, il avait l'impression que plus il avait fait en sorte de les oublier, plus ils avaient pris de place et d'ampleur. Il se vantait d'être perspicace, d'être franc avec lui-même. Il était plus que temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'arrêter d'agir comme un idiot.

Il s'arracha à la chaleur agréable et apaisante de Takano pour s'asseoir. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, entourant ses genoux de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur ses derniers. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis jeta un coup d'œil au corps allongé à côté de lui. Il se sentait calme. Son cœur tambourinait toujours fortement dans sa poitrine, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles, mais il se sentait apaisé. Il se leva doucement, la fraîcheur du sol le fit frissonner. Il s'empara d'une large chemise qui pendait sur le siège en osier qui agrémentait un petit salon et s'en vêtit, faisant de même avec un caleçon qui traînait au sol. Puis il tira un large rideau, laissant le soleil inonder partiellement la chambre. Un grognement mécontent lui parvint. Il se détourna et laissa un léger soupir passer ses lèvres, constatant que Takano s'était juste tourné de l'autre côté espérant échapper à la lumière du jour.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Cet homme était une vraie marmotte. Onodera était toujours surpris de constater que bien qu'il puisse se lever facilement pour le travail, il était aussi capable de passer un temps infini au fond de son lit. Mais il savait aussi à quel point chaque heure de sommeil était bienfaisante et un réel bonheur après les nombreuses nuits blanches à se forcer à garder les paupières ouvertes.

Il adorait son métier à présent. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour s'en rendre réellement compte mais aujourd'hui il était fier de lui et de ce qu'il accomplissait. Il était jugé sur ses propres compétences et non plus seulement sur son nom de famille. Un point n'avait pas changé selon son avis : être éditeur de manga allait sûrement finir par avoir sa peau.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Toujours teintées de stress. Il ne se rappelait plus quand, exactement, il avait pris un bon et vrai repas pour la dernière fois. Il pinça les lèvres et poussa un faible soupir en ouvrant le côté de la baie vitrée. Une faible brise s'engouffra sous la chemise qu'il portait. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et la chair de poule fit se hérisser les poils de ses bras et ceux de ses cuisses, pourtant il s'avança quand même sur le perron en bois. Les gazouillements des oiseaux lui parvinrent plus fortement. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, la rosée printanière qui d'ordinaire maculait l'herbe avait séchée et il apprécia la douceur de cette dernière sous ses pieds nus alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au petit bassin dans lequel la fontaine s'écoulait. Un couple de carpes nageait tranquillement et il s'assit sur ses talons pour les observer. Et soudainement il se souvint où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

**oOo**

Pour le dernier week-end de printemps, Takano avait gagné un séjour de deux jours de repos, pour lui et son équipe aux sources chaudes qui se trouvaient dans une petite ville de campagne. D'après lui, ça leur permettrait de recharger leur batterie efficacement tout en soulageant leur cerveau surchargé. Personne n'avait eu son mot à dire et chacun était arrivé à destination quelque peu euphorique. Deux jours à la suite de repos étaient tellement rares, que bien loin d'eux était l'idée de se plaindre. Même Onodera s'était juste contenté de soupirer quand Takano avait sonné à sa porte, un sac de sport pendant d'une épaule et les clés de sa voiture au bout de l'index, une demande explicite au fond de son regard noisette. Il s'était chaussé, avait attrapé son sac de rechange et fermé sa porte à clé avant de le suivre en silence.

Ils avaient profité de la journée entre oisiveté, bain chaud et somptueux repas prenant plaisir à discuter sans l'angoisse et l'agressivité habituelle. Lui et Kisa s'étaient défiés au shogi, contrariant ce dernier sous l'amusement de Takano, alors qu'il ne faisait que perdre.

- J'exige une revanche, c'est impossible que tu gagnes à chaque fois. Je suis sûr que tu triches.

- Mon père adorait jouer à ce jeu, alors quand je n'étais pas en train de dévorer un livre, je lui servais de partenaire. Je suis devenu plutôt bon tu sais.

- On recommence quand même.

- Tu vas encore perdre, Kisa.

- Et toi tu es juste trouillard pour ne pas essayer, Takano.

- Non, c'est juste du bon sens. Je préfère jouer à des jeux où je suis sûr qu'il perdra tous ses moyens et où je serais sûr de gagner.

Onodera était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et s'était encore plus penché sur sa partie ignorant les propos de son patron et les questions curieuse de l'homme en face de lui, qui lui demandait, sous le sourire goguenard de Takano, à quoi ils jouaient ensemble. Si il avait connu un peu plus Kisa, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu une lueur à la fois amusée et lubrique passer dans son regard. Mais il était probable qu'il se fasse des idées.

**oOo**

En fin de journée, après un dîner agréable et copieux Onodera s'était de nouveau glissé dans l'eau pour un bain chaud. Il se détendait, assis sur un rocher, la tête renversée en arrière. La chaleur et la buée le faisaient somnoler. C'est un doigt passant le long de sa clavicule et traçant des cercles sur son épaule droite qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il tomba dans un regard marron, devenu presque noir, le désir dilatant les pupilles.

Il se sentait détendu, rassuré. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que l'envie de repousser Takano quand il envahissait son espace l'avait déserté. Lui-même ne se trouvait plus convaincant et surement que son… Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Son amant ? Etaient-ils réellement amant ? Des compagnons ? Non, Onodera n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient des compagnons. A part le sexe, ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose. Le silence laissait souvent des blancs désagréables mais Onodera se surprenait à vouloir que cela change. Takano avait dû se rendre compte lui aussi, combien sa résistance faiblissait. Et bien que cela avait un côté horripilant de se sentir ainsi démasqué, il n'avait plus le désir de se mentir. Il aimait les étreintes qu'ils avaient. La douceur dont Takano faisait preuve en glissant ses doigts sur lui, la passion mélangée à la tendresse quand il parcourait son corps. Rien n'était plus agréable que de se laisser glisser entre ses bras, familiers et chauds, en appréciait la force et le réconfort. Se délectait de cette bouche qui l'idolâtrait. Il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour ne pas apprécier tout ça.

Takano avait été son premier amour. Le seul pour qui son cœur avait vibré. Il avait été le seul à savoir le faire frémir. Chaque toucher lui paraissait toujours plus brûlant et douloureux mais exaltant et excitant. Il se rendait compte qu'il en voulait plus, toujours plus mais qu'il était trop intimidé pour seulement le demander. Alors il se laissait aller.

Sa raison s'accordait à ses envies. Le doigt qui s'attardait sur son épaule glissa jusqu'à son téton qu'il taquina jusqu'à le faire se dresser. Onodera s'alanguit contre la paroi rocheuse laissant Takano venir s'immiscer entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour que ce dernier puisse s'approcher. Un léger pincement sur sa chaire le fit se tendre et frémir alors que son regard se rivait dans celui de son amant.

Si Takano fut surpris de la reddition d'Onodera, ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien. Aucune autre lueur ne vint ternir celle déjà présente dans les prunelles marron. Aucun sourire condescendant ne vint fleurir sur les lèvres pleines, seulement un charmeur qui attisa les sens d'Onodera.

Un frisson le parcourut quand le corps de Takano se pressa légèrement contre lui. La seconde main se mit en mouvement, parcourant délicatement le flanc, celle au doigt taquin remonta jusqu'au cou alors que la bouche de Takano se posait sur la sienne, l'embarquant dans un baiser étourdissant. Ça lui paraissait à la fois tellement familier et nouveau. Bien loin étaient les sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir dix ans auparavant. Tout cela était si futile à présent. Mais il s'était imaginé ne pas pouvoir éprouver un jour plus. C'était tellement plus exaltant et excitant, comme si le simple fait d'avoir accepté, de s'être résigné à ses sentiments, décuplait tous ce qu'il ressentait.

Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues se chamaillaient ensemble. Les doigts de Takano se pressèrent contre la nuque d'Onodera, serrant quelques mèches en tirant légèrement la tête en arrière. Sa bouche migra jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il grignota avant de descendre le long du cou. Il mordit doucement dans la chair du creux de l'épaule, y laissant une marque qui passerait difficilement inaperçue. Un gémissement de douleur, de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge d'Onodera qui s'arqua légèrement, frissonnant, laissant plus de place à Takano.

Il voulait plus de contact. Les maigres effleurements n'étaient pas assez. Il voulait sentir avec plus de fermeté les mains se serrer sur lui, les bras le presser, le corps se tendre et l'envelopper. Etrangement, il voulait mettre la douceur au placard et profiter d'un moment intense et passionnel. Lui, qui habituellement, faisait preuve de tellement de pudeur, voulait qu'à ce moment, Takano le prenne fortement. Il voulait ressentir la moindre parcelle de plaisir inonder son être pour le laisser pantelant, quitte à ne même plus pouvoir marcher.

Il sentit les lèvres parcourir son torse et accrocher son téton gauche. La vapeur de la source chaude devait lui monter à la tête car il se sentit étourdi. La langue lapa la chair avant de la mordiller lui arrachant un soupir lascif. Ses mains parcoururent les bras qui l'entouraient, appréciant le grain de peau, la différence de chaleur. Le corps de Takano lui paraissait plus frais alors que lui, avait l'impression de bouillir. Ses mains passèrent dans les mèches noires pendant que les dents martyrisaient son téton.

Une main pressa sa hanche. Il voulait tellement plus. Il s'alanguit un peu plus, son bassin bougeant de lui même, recherchant celui de Takano qui se serra contre lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs lèvres avant que Takano ne remonte pour s'en emparer brutalement. Sa raison se faisait doucement la malle alors que leurs érections se berçaient ensemble.

Onodera était si docile que Takano en était plus qu'excité. Probablement qu'il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis un peu plus d'un an. Cette résignation, cet abandon était tellement bon que si ça en avait été possible, il aurait pu en jouir. Onodera pouvait presque ressentir les émotions qui se battaient en lui. Il aurait voulu être doux et tendre mais Onodera savait, combien les fois avait été nombreuses, où il avait essayé de lui prouver son amour de cette façon.

Il pouvait sentir dans la façon qu'avait Takano d'onduler langoureusement contre lui, ses hanches se pressant contre les siennes, alors que lui-même se tendait sans pudeur vers lui, s'alanguissant et gémissant, que la tendresse serait pour plus tard. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus charnel. Après tout ce temps à essayer de le faire tomber de nouveau dans ses bras, Takano avait de toute évidence besoin de le sentir. De sentir sa complète reddition et acceptation. Demain commencerait quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour eux.

Il lâcha les lèvres d'Onodera et se recula pour l'observer pendant un instant. Il était tellement désirable. A moitié avachi contre la paroi rocheuse, les lèvres rougies et luisantes, les joues brûlantes de plaisir et de chaleur, plusieurs marques dans le cou. Il se lécha les lèvres attirant le regard émeraude sur cette langue mutine et il eut envie d'attiser leurs sens.

- Relève-toi et tourne-toi.

- Tak…

- Fais moi confiance, chuchota Takano en le tirant en avant.

D'une main, il le retourna et l'aida à se mettre à genou contre la paroi rocheuse. Une chair de poule parcourut le corps d'Onodera qui était à présent à moitié hors de l'eau. Avec un sourire Takano se pressa contre lui, embrassant sa nuque, la mordillant tout en laissant ses mains effleurer le corps à sa portée. Il le força à s'affaler un peu plus contre la roche qui se trouvait sous lui, présentant ses fesses.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Onodera quand une main passa sur son ventre alors que la bouche descendait le long de son dos. Un sentiment d'impatience et de crainte le saisit quand il comprit ce qui allait probablement se passer. Il soupira quand la main caressa son érection douloureuse. Bon sang, il voulait tellement plus. Il se laissa choir contre la paroi, écartant un peu plus les jambes, s'offrant totalement à Takano qui grignotait une fesse sans arrêter les mouvements de sa main. Il se fichait de l'image peut-être humiliante qu'il donnait, il se fichait de paraître quémandeur, cela lui semblait tellement naturel. Le brin de honte qui aurait pu se nicher en lui, fut vite balayé par un profond gémissement quand le bout d'une langue mutine passa lentement sur son entrée. La langue lapa plus franchement se pressant contre, entrant et sortant.

- Aaah… Tak… Takano… Aaah.

Des frissons le parcourraient. C'était si bon, ça lui semblait tellement meilleur que toutes les autres fois. Ses hanches bougèrent de leur propre volonté, recherchant plus de contact, voulant s'empaler d'elles-mêmes sur ce muscle bien trop petit pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire. La main sur son érection se fit plus langoureuse, le frustrant et l'excitant à la fois. Onodera poussa un gémissement en sentant un doigt entrer en lui, facilité par la salive, suivi par un second. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était réhabitué à cette sensation au point que la douleur n'était plus que diffuse. Il sentait toujours cette langue caresser ses contours alors que les membres s'agitaient en lui. Il s'empalait au rythme que Takano lui imposait. Recherchant cette étincelle en lui qui lui ferait voir des étoiles et essayant d'accentuer la friction de cette main sur son membre.

Takano se releva, ses lèvres parcourant son dos, pressant contre la cuisse de son amant son érection dure et puissante, au point que l'attente la rendait douloureuse. Onodera pouvait la sentir vibrer d'impatience de se frayer un chemin en lui. Une impatience qui explosa dans ses reins quand les doigts effleurèrent cette masse en lui qui le fit gémir et trembler.

- St… Top… Viens…

Onodera pouvait sentir Takano frémir, son membre raide et douloureux pressait contre sa cuisse demandant presque grâce d'accéder à sa requête. Onodera pouvait sentir sa propre érection se tendre un peu plus, du pré-sperme coulant de sa verge qui était toujours emprisonnée dans une des mains de Takano. Il sentit les doigts de ce dernier parcourir sa longueur avant d'en récupérer et de presser ces derniers sur son entrée préparée. La main qui avait jusqu'à maintenant ses membres enfouis au plus profond de lui, le quitta. Les yeux fermés, Onodera pouvait presque imaginer cette même main, parcourir une verge gonflée, avec un mélange de salive et d'eau, massant langoureusement l'érection. Un soupir lui parvint sous la flèche de plaisir qui dut barrer les reins de Takano et sous l'anticipation qu'il devait ressentir à l'idée de se glisser lentement dans le fourreau de chair qui était prêt à l'accueillir.

Mais c'était lent. Tout à son plaisir et à l'attention qu'il faisait pour y aller doucement, Takano prenait trop de temps et c'était bien loin de ce qu'Onodera désirait. Il put sentir Takano s'arrêter alors que le grognement qui sortit de sa gorge avait du le surprendre.

Onodera exerça une brusque poussée en arrière, s'empala brutalement sur le reste du membre leur arrachant un gémissement rauque de douleur, certes, mais de plaisir surtout. La main qui le masturbait jusqu'à maintenant s'était arrêtée, le faisant quelque peu reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu parais bien docile, aujourd'hui, souffla Takano dans le creux de son oreille, récoltant un soupir suivi d'un frisson.

- Tais toi et prends moi !

Takano soupira en s'appuyant légèrement contre le dos d'Onodera quand ce dernier se contracta autour de son membre. Puis il ne chercha plus à comprendre. Il se retira pour se rengainer aussitôt, s'enfonçant brutalement au plus profond de son amant qui lâcha un léger cri. Takano recommença plusieurs fois de suite, ses mains serrées autour des hanches d'Onodera, l'empêchant de bouger et le faisant crier un peu plus à chaque poussée.

Son corps était comme désarticulé. Il se laissait totalement aller entre ses bras puissants qui le repoussaient et le rattrapaient, le gardant toujours plus près. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, c'était à la fois douloureux et exquis. Ses reins étaient en feu, son membre dur comme la pierre lui faisait presque mal et pourtant il ne pouvait exercer aucun mouvement pour se soulager. Sa voix se cassa sous ses cris alors qu'il sentait Takano entrer et sortir de lui ne suivant plus aucun rythme. Ses soupirs au creux de son oreille, qui effleuraient par moment sa peau lui faisaient perdre la tête.

- Ritsu…, souffla Takano, une main s'emparant du membre luisant de son amant qui ne demandait que ça.

- Aaaah… Oui… Aaaah, t'arrête pas…

Dans un dernier effort Takano le releva légèrement contre lui. Il mordit sa nuque, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus désordonnés, sa main à laquelle s'était jointe celle d'Onodera suivait difficilement mais sûrement le rythme soutenu des coups de bassin.

- Aaaah Takano…

Le cri se répercuta autour d'eux alors qu'Onodera se répandait dans la main de Takano, l'orgasme le ravageant. Il se sentit à la fois faible et comblé. Dans un état second, il se rendit compte du corps contracté de son amant qui continuait de donner de dernier à-coup se déversant au plus profond de lui, quelques secondes plus tard, avant de s'affaisser lourdement contre son dos. Tous deux à genoux sur le rocher qui servait de siège et affalés sur la paroi, ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration, appréciant le contact de la peau, la différence de chaleur de l'eau et de l'air. Une brise leur passa dessus les faisant frissonner. La vapeur de la source chaude était oppressante pourtant aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger. Takano embrassa l'épaule à sa portée alors qu'une de ses mains se faisait caressante contre le flanc d'Onodera qui laissa échapper un rire, le faisant sourire.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Je serais étonné que tu n'ais pas alerté toute l'auberge avec tes cris.

- Hum… Je crois que je n'ai plus l'énergie pour aller jusqu'à la chambre.

Un rire doux raisonna. Takano se releva doucement et quitta la chaleur du corps d'Onodera avant de sortir de l'eau. Il s'empara d'une serviette avec laquelle il se drapa la taille puis se tourna vers son amant qui s'était seulement hissé pour s'asseoir sur la paroi. Avec un sourire il le souleva pour le porter jusqu'au vestiaire où ils purent tous deux se vêtir d'un yukata avant de rejoindre la chambre de Takano.

**oOo**

Il poussa un soupir, un frisson le parcourant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une vive lumière quelque peu atténuée par un côté des rideaux toujours fermés, pénétrait dans la chambre. Le soleil avait du réchauffer un peu la pièce car il se sentait bien, dans une douce ambiance qui le laissait rêveur. Bien longtemps auparavant, il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir perdu toute capacité à être heureux et à rêver. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient lentement et il se surprit à se dire que la vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours.

La place à ses côtés était froide mais aucune crainte ne vint étreindre son cœur. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas discuté après s'être mis au lit, le fait qu'Onodera soit celui qui prit l'initiative de se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser avant de s'endormir lui suffisait pour se rassurer. Il était là, tout près de lui, probablement dehors. Il appréciait les ambiances calmes et paisibles, peut être était-il assis sous le porche à regarder les oiseaux volés tout en les écoutant chanter ?

Il se leva doucement du lit, s'emparant d'un jean avec lequel il se vêtit. Puis il sortit de la chambre, il apprécia la chaleur du bois sous ses pieds nus. Comme il l'avait supposé Onodera était dehors, pas sur le perron mais à quelques pas, assis sur ses talons au bord du petit bassin. Il paraissait calme. Takano s'approcha lentement, presque sans bruit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua le couple de carpes que son amant observait sans vraiment les voir. Les yeux verts étaient quelque peu dans le vague mais un petit sourire étirait les lèvres pleines et charnues qu'il avait adorées mordiller la veille.

Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur un rocher à côté d'Onodera.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux en reportant son attention sur la personne à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'était pas surpris. Bien que plongé dans les souvenirs de la veille il avait sentit la présence rassurante de Takano juste à côté de lui.

- Ca va.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je n'ai pas été très tendre.

- Ç… ça… va, bafouilla Onodera, ses joues devenant d'un beau rouge écarlate, faisant rire Takano.

- Définitivement il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de paisible. Tellement plus qu'une simple reddition.

- Sommes-nous amant ? demanda Takano.

- Non.

- Vraiment ? Alors quoi ?

Takano était surpris mais aussi déçu et peut être un peu en colère. L'espoir qui avait doucement pris sa place venait de violemment déchirer le reste des parcelles de son cœur. Pourtant un sourire persistant sur les lèvres d'Onodera le fit froncer les sourcils. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, fixant ses belles émeraudes à son regard. Il les avait toujours trouvées si révélatrices. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement plus que sa bouche.

- Reprenons depuis le début, correctement et sans fausses notes cette fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Apprenons à nous connaître. Discutons.

Onodera se releva lentement et s'approcha de Takano qui écarta les jambes pour le laisser se coller à lui. Il posa le bout de ses doigts froids sur ses joues, les remontant lentement pour les glisser dans les mèches noires. Onodera s'appuya d'un genou sur le rocher sur lequel était assis Takano.

- Ne soyons pas seulement des amants.

- Non ?

- Non, souffla Onodera.

Il se surprenait lui-même. Paraissait-il indécent ? Il se trouvait étonnement bien. Tellement lui-même alors qu'une des mains de Takano se pressait sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer des lèvres entrouvertes qui le tentaient. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue contre le membre qui l'appelait. C'était lent et langoureux. Tout ce dont il avait envie et besoin. Il se retira, parcourant pendant quelque instant la mâchoire de baisers avant de se reculer légèrement.

- Non, répéta-t-il. Devenons des compagnons.

Takano sourit, une lueur brillant dans ses prunelles. Une lueur qui gonfla le cœur d'Onodera. Le passé n'était pas oublié, et probablement que ça serait long encore mais il se sentait confiant. La peur, l'incertitude, étaient des sentiments qui reviendraient souvent, ce serait idiot de croire le contraire, la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie était encore trop ancrée en lui mais il se surprenait à vouloir essayer, ce n'était pas la peine de se voiler la face plus longtemps.

- Tu as raison.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, devenons des compagnons.

Takano sourit une fois de plus avant d'encadrer la tête d'Onodera de ses deux mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être difficiles mais tellement sublimes qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir en créer chaque instant. Il avait réussi. Ritsu était de nouveau à lui, et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

**Fin**


End file.
